


Autumn

by eli_the_aro



Series: Xanlow Week 2016 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Xanlow Week 2016, also i was like 2 steps away from putting olivia in the character list, dance, i love these gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_the_aro/pseuds/eli_the_aro
Summary: For Olivia's birthday, Inigo dances to her favorite song, in hopes she'll see and love it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilmissprine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmissprine/gifts).



He spun around in the sun, petrichor air in his lungs, damp grass and dirt beneath his feet, and _smiled_ , smiled like he hadn’t in what felt like years. Every time he danced, he felt _alive_ , felt his heart thrum, his pulse beat, heard the rhythmic movement of his feet. He loved every second of it, and the ghost feeling of his mother dancing the same dance beside him helped him forget all he’d seen, all that had happened. He started moving faster, the crescendo of the song playing in his head approaching, the moves growing more complex until the last note of the song, the top of the crescendo was hit, and he stopped in the final position, breathing hard with a huge smile. After standing in such a position for 10 seconds, he dropped his arms slowly before sitting on the ground, then flopping the rest of his body onto it without grace as he breathed hard, the smell of rain, grass, and dying leaves heavy and calming. Then he began laughing with joy.

He had done it. He finally did her favorite dance without fumbling any steps, without throwing in or out certain movements. He _did it_. He finally did it on her _birthday_. He noticed, although belatedly, that he was crying, crying with both joy and sadness and he didn’t care, he was just so _happy_ to have done that for her. He didn’t even notice the footsteps until a voice spoke up.

“Laslow… Are you alright…?” a familiar voice said, and Inigo froze. No no no no no! He didn’t want _Xander_ to see him like this! Not with this much of his mother’s hair growing back in, not while he was a crying, laughing mess on a forest floor, not after doing _her_ dance. He sat up quickly, brushing the tears from his face.

“Milord! I-I’m fine! Ju-just getting lost in the breeze after the rain! Ha-ha!” His lie sounded weak in his own ears, and he knew Xander saw right through it. He gulped when the man settled beside him, sitting cross-legged on the wet grass.

“Laslow…” Inigo was struck suddenly with a longing feeling, one wishing the king beside him could say his _real_ name. He swallowed down the urge as Xander spoke up again. “You need not lie to me. You must know by now that your lies are largely completely transparent. And…” his liege sighed, looking over at him with concerned wine-colored eyes, and Inigo remembered suddenly how in _love_ he was with this unattainable man. He looked away, and Xander put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You can tell me, you know. You… You have dont much for me, more than you know, and I wish to begin to repay the favor,” he said, voice soft, and Inigo bit his lip, the tears welling up in his eyes again. He exhaled shakily before speaking.

“Today… Today is… _was_ my mother’s birthday. She- She was an amazing dancer, leagues better than I’ll ever even hope to be. She inspired so, so many people, kept morale high, and she always… She always loved this one song the most.” He paused, fiddling idly with the grass under his fingers. “It’s called ‘A Memory of Tomorrow,’ and she said her mother taught her the dance, and she taught me. It was… Magical. Seeing her smile so big while she danced, her gentle corrections of “Inigo, lift your right leg a bit more, alright?” and “Tighten your spins a touch, darling,” and I just-” He realized he had started crying when Xander slipped his hand to his back to rub comforting circles on it. “I… I miss her so, so much… And she’s…She’s…” He finally broke into sobs, hands covering his face as he curled in on himself, faintly heard shushing noises before a warm embrace encircled him. He uncovered his face to hold onto the man desperately as he sobbed into his liege’s chest. Eventually, his years slowly, and he looked up, puffy-eyed with a shy smile, and Xander’s smile in return was worth sobbing in front of him for. Inigo didn’t even realize what he’d breathed out until Xander’s eyes widened.

“You’re so beautiful…” Inigo, upon realizing he said that _aloud_ felt his face grow burning hot. “I-I-Milord, I-!” He let out a whine of embarrassment from behind his hands before Xander gently removed them, revealing a tender smile that made Inigo’s heart skip at least 3 beats.

“Las… _Inigo_ ,” he began, and Inigo realized he’d directly quoted his mother, name and all, but couldn’t find it in him to care, as his real name sounded _perfect_ coming from Xander. “I understand that today is harsh in terms of memories and activity for your dancing, but… Might…. Might I help you? Or…” Inigo saw the slight blush on Xander’s face at so close distance, as well as the bright red coating the king’s ears. “May I kiss you…?” he asked shyly. Inigo nodded slowly, still processing the situation. The man he was in _love_ with was going to _kiss_ him…? His eyes were closed as he draped his arms over Xander’s shoulders, bringing them ever closer before Xander’s lips brushed his, gently, pressing down for a moment before pulling away. Inigo felt sparks go through his body coming from his lips before Xander pulled away. Inigo opened his eyes slightly, grinning at Xander.

“That was… That was wonderful, Milord… I… I hope we can do that more.”

“Call me Xander, Inigo, and I think we just might be able to,” Xander responded with a smile, and as Inigo leaned up to kiss Xander again, he thought he felt his mother smiling and whispering, “I love you, you and your prince,” before his tears began to flow again, this time entirely of joy as the wind blew, sending petrichor air and damp leaves flying across the clearing in a moment of calm, beautiful fall.

He realized he fell in love in fall, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i jusT FINISHED THIS but i like it!!! i know olivia's birthday is in august but i love the autumn aesthetic so sorry guys, but it works!!! so yeah!! comment if you enjoyed, and watch out for tomorrow's piece on Family!!!


End file.
